I Seem To Be Struck By You
by accioamber
Summary: name from "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven. House/Wilson. House and Wilson have realized how they care about each other but how will their 10 year old boys handle it? R&R. Longer chapters later.


aDisclaimer: Not mine. David Shore's. Not stealing them.

A/N: My first real House/Wilson fic. Bare with me, I probably won't write them very well. O.o but I sure as hell am gonna try. R&R:D

Househousehouse

Wilson though the hardest adjustment of his relationship with House had to do with their sons. It wasn't the moving in, or the getting used to sharing a bed again with someone. It was how to get their kids to get along.

House was the one who said he wanted to keep their relationship on the down low from the boys, at least at first.

"I just think…with Sarah dying, and Ellie in California, the boys don't need any more on their plates right now than they already have. When we find out if this'll work- that's when we tell them."

House's wife, Sarah, had been the best thing that ever happened to him. She was sweet, and kind, and loving. She gave him the life he'd wanted for a long time. But she died in a car crash seven months earlier, leaving him the single father of his now 10 year old son. Zach was exactly like his father- cold, distant, and unfalteringly brilliant in almost everything but human relationships. The only person he'd ever gotten along with was Sarah, and when she died, House knew the boy was going to have a rough time. He didn't think the "I'm gay, and here's my choice of life mate," would help Zach rebuild his life in a positive way. At least not at first.

Wilson's wife, Ellie, had been a career-hungry woman. She cared more about her job as a psychologist than she did Wilson, or even their now 9 and a half year old, Braeden. In fact, when she'd become pregnant, she'd almost had an abortion without telling Wilson, but then broke and confessed. He wouldn't let her go through with it. She'd left two years ago to start her own practice in LA, and Wilson had had to slowly coax his son out of his shell. But it wasn't really working.

Both House and Wilson had their own issues in their tiny families. Wilson thought their relationship could do a lot of good for the boys, but House vehemently denied it. In the end, House won, as he always did, and their relationship stayed a secret for 4 months.

They went to out of the way restaurants, and when they wanted to be…alone…they rented a motel room. Eventually, though, Braedan's inquisitive Wilson trait shone through and he wanted to know who he was going out with.

It was a Saturday night, and the babysitter was almost there. Wilson straightened his tie and brushed his hair, and then Braedan came into the room. He was so tiny, with dark, dark hair, like his mother's, and Wilson's sensitive eyes. He flopped on Wilson's bed and looked at the ceiling. "Dad, where are you going?"

"Out to dinner with a friend, Brae. I'll be home soon enough. You're supposed to be in bed by ten, remember." Satisfied with his appearance, he turned to face his son.

"OK, but…who are you going with?"

"Just…a friend, ok?" He said, becoming unusually irritated with him.

"But WHO?"

"Braedan, just a friend! Go play a game or something! Go on, go!" He scooted his son out the door and shut it. Then he leaned up against the closed door.

househousehouse

Later that night at dinner, he said, "Braedan wants to know who I keep going out with, and I don't like lying to him, House. Can't we tell them?" He pushed his chicken around on his plate, and drank some wine. He was feeling awkward about it all. "I'm not used to lying to him, and I want him to trust me."

"Trust me, lying to your kids is natural." House said, cutting a slice of steak and chewing it, regarding Wilson thoughtfully, thinking about how good that shirt looked on him. And how much better it would look off of him.

"Isn't Zach getting irritated not knowing who you're going out with all the time?" Wilson asked, shifting in his chair.

"No. Zach could care less. He's too busy playing video games."

"Well, I'm telling Braedan tomorrow what you mean to me now. I suggest you tell Zach as well."

A silence fell over the table, and all that could be heard was the clinking of silverware and the slurping of wine.

"No." This came from House, who was looking angrily at Wilson ten minutes later. "Don't tell him. I'm telling you, they don't need it."

"Yes, they do! They love us, and like I said, I don't like lying to him. He'll understand, and be willing. I promise…this will feel better and more right once they know. I'll feel better. Please, do it for…me?" He asked, playing the card he'd reserved for this moment. "Please?"

Another pause filled the air, and finally House groaned. "Fine. We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Thank you." Wilson said, gratitude filling his eyes.

Househousehouse

A/N: Do you like it? Please R&R! I know it was sort of rushed, but I swear next chapter won't be! R&R!


End file.
